Chestnut Tree
by Bite0me
Summary: 16 year old Esme is sick of being told she has to be a lady. So, to be rebellious, she climbs a tree. And she falls and breaks her leg. Lucky for Esme, dr. Carlisle Cullen is working at the hospital in Columbus. Esme/Carlisle meet cute. Please review!
1. Who wants to be a lady?

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever story here at FanFiction so I really hope I can get some positive/negative feedback! It's just a teaser to see if I should continue. Please, PLEASE give me your honest opinion, it's the only way I'll learn **

**It's Carlisle and Esme's meet cute from Esme's point of view. I'll just start with a short teaser. **

**Of course, I don't own anything Twilight related. Though I would like a Carlisle, please. **

"Esme! Are you listening to me?" My father asked sternly, his voice cutting through my daydreaming.

"I'm sorry, Pa," I muttered, not in the least sorry. It was usually quite clear when I was being insolent, but since I had said all the right things, my father couldn't really punish me. He seemed to know this, as his eyes narrowed.

"I told you to go upstairs and change, the Evenson's will be here shortly," He said, ushering me off of the stool and up the stairs. When I entered my room, I saw someone, probably my mother, had put my new pale pink dress with the white ruffles on my bed. I suppressed a shudder as I fingered the little bows and the frilly bits with disgust. I'd so much rather wear my hardy everyday dresses in colors like mossy green or grey, absolutely no ruffles allowed, but my father insisted I wear proper lady colors when we have company. I blew upwards, my bangs fluttering, suddenly extremely annoyed. I was getting so sick of being told what to do, how to fold my hands in my lap, how to walk with a straight back, how to never speak unless spoken to. "If you want to be a proper lady, you will have to learn this, Esme," My mother's voice was clear in my head. But what if I didn't want to be a lady? I caught sight of the huge chestnut tree that grew directly in front of my window, its majestic branches reaching out like fingers towards me, beckoning me forward. I wicked smile colored my face as I considered it. It was a perfect way to show my rebellious side. I could suddenly see my fathers face in front of me, ruddy face screwed up in anger, vein throbbing at his temple as he lectured me on the ways of ladies. And that did it for me.

I had opened the window in no time, the flaking paint leaving bits of white on my palms. I stuck my head out of the window, heaving myself up on the windowsill. I was determined not to look down, because I knew if I did I would loose my nerve. I took a deep breath, and reached out a hand to grab the sturdy looking branch closest to me. Then, with no further ado, I jumped. To my great surprise and pleasure, I found I had rightly swung myself into the midst of the tree. Adrenaline pulsating through my veins cut off all reasonable thought in my head. One branch. Then another. A self-satisfied laugh escaped my lips as I climbed higher, not a bit of fear in my body.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a window banging open, followed by a feminine shriek of "Esme Anne Platt!"

I was so startled I completely lost my head. My foot slipped off the branch, and my shoe fell off towards the ground.

I tumbled after. All I saw was the different shades of green swirl past me, the wind whistling in my ears, my hair billowing behind me. And then, with a choked scream, I hit the solid ground.

**Leave a review, won't you? Even if I only get ONE reviewer who loves it, I'll continue **


	2. Carlisle

**Oh my god, I can't believe I actually got two reviews in one day!! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! **

**I got so excited when I got home from school to find those reviews waiting!! :) I want to dedicate this story to the two people who reviewed!! Thank you again! **

The searing pain was excruciating as the carriage jostled along the stone road. Every single time the wheels rolled over a slight bump, my leg jolted in a way that almost made me sick. I knew that would not be a good idea, as my father was already furious with me for even being in a tree. I knew he wouldn't yell at me now, as I was lying here in the back of the carriage, my face pale and slick with cold sweat. Even he didn't have the heart to do that. But I knew the instant I was out of harms way, all hell would break loose. Another sickly shake went through the buggy, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. My mother's cool hand gently stroked my clammy forehead, scraping my greasy hair back.

_Oh when are we there?_

I thought desperately. I had decided very firmly that I would not vomit or cry, but my willpower was waning. Just as I thought this, I felt the buggy skid to a halt suddenly. I relaxed my tense muscles and breathed out heavily. I glanced out the window, seemingly far above me, and glimpsed houses and a streak of the darkening sky. If it had been any other day, I might have been excited about being in town, but at the moment I simply wanted to sleep, sleep, sleep.

I heard my mother's soft voice talking to my father. His voice rumbled in reply, and I heard him jump off the carriage and his footsteps walk away.

"Your father has gone to fetch the doctor, Esme. He'll be back in a moment." Mother whispered in my ear. I nodded mutely, not daring to move in fear that it would trigger the pain in my leg. I drifted into an uneasy sleep, my dreams full of blaring colors and noises.

My eyes snapped open. I was met with light so bright, I had to squint through my lashes. I was lying in a square, white room on a bed with white and rather itchy sheets. There was a handsome oak door on the left side of the room. The light was coming from an open window to my right. I could see a tiny finch sitting on the windowsill, whistling a merry tune. The frilly curtains blew towards me in a sudden breeze, as if they were reaching for me. The cool, late spring air was just what I needed. I could hear noises coming from the street outside. People yelling, kids laughing, horses clip-clopping along the cobblestone streets. I remembered that I was in Columbus. I sat up tentatively; scared my leg would cause me the same ache. To my wonder, I found the small movement didn't inflict any pain. I reached out a hand and pulled the covers up to my waist to examine my leg. It was covered in something white and hard that held it in place. I grabbed the hem of my skirt to investigate further, when the door to my left suddenly swung open.

My head snapped up so quickly it was almost painful. Though pain was the last thing on my mind as I saw the man who had just entered the room. He was tall, he was young, pale and he was so handsome it made my stomach clench. With another clench in my stomach, this one from embarrassment, I threw the covers over my exposed legs as quickly as my arms would allow.

"Ah, miss Platt, lovely to see your eyes open at last," The man said, strolling into the room with such elegance I gawked. His voice was so captivating, so appealing I felt a blush spread from my neck to the roots of my hair. His voice had a slight accent, British I should think, and my heart gave an irregular thump.

He walked, or glided, to the foot of my bed, and looked straight into my eyes.

"How is your leg?" He asked, gesturing at the lump under the covers.

I swallowed, feeling hazy as I tried to look away from the terrible beauty of his liquid golden eyes.

"Fine," I managed to croak. My voice sounded grotesque set in direct contrast with his perfect articulation.

He nodded, and said, "My name is dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I will be your attending for as long as you will be staying here at the hospital."

Carlisle? What an odd name. Odd but it suited him well, somehow. It had a nice ring to it, and along with his fluent voice, he made it into music. I suddenly realized that I must look absolutely awful. I reached up a hand to touch my limp hair, smoothing it desperately over my shoulders.

Dr. Cullen moved closer, and for one sweet, dazzling moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. I blushed as I banished the thought. _Don't be foolish, Esme!_ Instead, he reached out a snowy hand and rested it on my forehead, checking for a fever. It was as icy as the color of his skin suggested, and without thinking I flinched slightly. Dr. Cullen noticed, and quickly drew his hand away. I could have kicked myself.

"Sorry," He murmured, checking the chart I had only just noticed he held, "They're always cold."

I smiled timidly at him, not trusting myself to speak. His answering smile was so dazzling; it was like staring at the sun for too long. My breath caught, and I thought to myself _this must be what angels look like_. A gust of wind blew through the window, and dr. Cullen's scent hit me straight in the face. I inhaled deeply, my mouth watering. It was the most delicious scent I had ever smelled in my entire 16 years. He smelled of rain, lemon blossom and that unnamable scent that's in the air in autumn. Unthinkingly, I leaned closer to him.

He seemed to notice, and delicately dodged around to check on my leg. I was glad he wasn't looking, for I was as red as a beetroot. I got even more embarrassed as he poised his hands over the covers, asking

"May I, miss Platt?"

"Of course, dr. Cullen" I answered, and I was pleased to find that my voice didn't waver at all. I was never usually like this; shy, unable to find the right words. My father said I could talk the hind legs of a donkey if I wanted to, and nothing could normally make me blush. Dr. Cullen had managed to dumbfound me in a matter of seconds.

He swept the covers away, and hitched my skirt up above my knee. Even though I knew he was only being professional, I couldn't help but quiver at his delicate touch. I scolded myself inwardly.

_Is this how a lady would behave, Esme? _A voice in my head said, sounding uncannily like my mother.

Dr. Cullen gently examined my leg with a touch so feather light, that I felt no pain at all.


	3. Cliff

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you haven't been waiting with baited breath for the next chapter for too long (not likely!). It's very short, I know, but rest assured that I'll try to update sooner, if possible. I'd like to thank my reviewers, especially fellow writer BSF16, who came with some ideas that I haven't yet put into action! Sorry! This isn't really my favorite chapter, but I felt bad with leaving you guys hanging! I might get back to it and change it later, but for now I'm just gonna leave it at this. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Dang!**

**((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))**

The wind ripped mercilessly at my dress, tearing viciously at the skirt only to release it so it slapped against my legs. My hair was one big tangled mess from running my cold, sweaty hands through it repeatedly. My knees shook from cold as I drowned in the deep abyss of my own mind. My mind, which had always been my one sanctuary my whole life. When Charles let his wrath out on me, I could hide in my head, crawling up in a dark corner until it was over. Now as I stood on the edge of the cliff, my death imminent, I found my mind, my memory, were the things I wished to escape from most of all. I took a step forward, feeling dizzy as I stared down at the ground so far below me. I did not know how long I had been standing here. Time was of no concern for me now.

_Do it, Esme. Just one step, and it will all be over._

I stood stock-still, no sound reaching my ears. Except for a high pitched, raw noise that I couldn't place. With a jolt, I realized it was coming from deep within my chest. It frightened me beyond anything. The sound was so desperate, so hopeless that the whole ordeal flashed before my inner eye.

_The first time I had held my baby boy. Filling me from head to toe, that feeling of loving someone so unconditionally, so fully it was almost overwhelming. I took in every aspect of his absolute perfection: his pudgy, baby fingers with their delicate nails. The color of his bewitching blue eyes. The tuft of silky caramel hair, so similar to my own, upon his flawless head. I bent my head low, and whispered into the whirls of his little ears,_

"_My beautiful, perfect baby."_

Tears began sliding thickly down my hectic red cheeks as I hugged myself, the rasping sound in my chest intensifying.

"_We lost him, Esme." The nurse told me gently, her usually sweet, dimpled face now grave and serious. I stared back into her kind, worried eyes, not comprehending. What did she mean, "we lost him"? I understood the words perfectly well, but the context confused me. _

"_Your baby didn't make it." The nurse prompted, obviously unsettled by my lack of emotion. _

_My mind went completely blank. No. NO._

"_But it's only a cold! You can't die of a cold!" I said frantically, sitting up straight in the bed, grabbing at the nurse. She did not say anything, simply clasped my hand in hers. Her silence was worse than if she had said something. A tidal wave of grief passed through me, so strong I let out a choked wail of despair. I felt full to the brim of pure, unadulterated anguish. I doubled over on the bed, sobbing loudly into the covers. Dear God, why didn't you take me?? I felt as if somebody had punched a hole in my midsection, depriving me of breath. My baby. My son. _

I opened my eyes wide, breaking out of my anguished thoughts.

And then I jumped off the edge of the cliff.

I felt pain. Pain, as I had never experienced it in my whole life. Never had pain been so intense, so obliterating as what was pulsating through my veins at this very moment. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I simply opened my mouth, and let out a blood-curdling scream. I was in hell. I was burning up in the fiery pits of hell for committing suicide. The agony never dulled, never decreased in intensity.

It simply burned for all it was worth, and I was powerless to stop it.

**((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))**

**Well, that was it. There'll probably be more quite soon, if you guys actually like this! Thanks again to my reviewers! Cheers!**


	4. Awakening

**Hello once again! I'm sorry you guys had to wait such a long while for this chapter ... I've just been so incredibly busy with school (also, I'm planning a special Halloween party with my best friend Nanna... I'm so going as vampire :P). I'm afraid this chapter isn't really that eventful, but I really hope you'll stick with the story anyway. I haven't really had the time to figure out the plot, so bear with me :) The next chapter probably isn't gonna be up before a long time, but I still hope (foolishly perhaps) you won't give up on it! If any of you have any good ideas concerning future chapters then I would be glad to discuss them with you :) Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! You make this such an enjoyable experience! Read on ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... bla bla bla. You know the drill :)**

**_###################_**

As the last of the extreme, burning pain ebbed away from my fingertips, my eyes snapped open, impossibly quick.

The world outside was so bright and intricately detailed, I marveled at it. How had I never noticed it before? I could see every individual thread in the gray duvet that covered me. Though it was not merely gray. No, a thousand new colors I never even knew existed were woven into the pattern. As I looked up, I could see each separate speck of dust float in the morning light that flowed in through the window beside me. I took a deep breath, and almost choked on it. Just as I had noticed new colors in the duvet, I now found the air had more scents than I had ever known. I had smelled spring thousands of times before, but never like this.

Also, an annoying, dry ache was developing in the back of my throat, like when you are thirsty on a hot summers day.

I brought a hand up tentatively to feel my throat. Or, at least I thought the movement was tentative: that's what I intended it to be. Rather, my hand shot up like a bullet from a gun. When it slapped against the skin of my neck, a hollow sound like to rocks slammed against each other filled the room. My skin was as hard as a diamond.

I brought my hand in front of my face, into the light of the window, to inspect it for further oddities. My fingers were slender, delicate and such a pure, snowy white that sparkled like a thousand raindrops in the setting sun. I felt a quiver of fear as I watched how I sparkled in the vague sunlight. What was happening to me?

I had been sure, as the blood-curdling pain had ravaged my body that I was in hell for taking my own life. Now, as I lay here feeling calm, if maybe a little disoriented, I couldn't believe this was hell. Hell could not be as comfortable and, well, normal as this. There was nothing extraordinary about the room, save for how clear everything was.

I want to get up, I thought and was seemingly on my feet at the same moment I thought it. I want to look in the mirror, I thought and in no perceivable time I was standing in front of the bland mirror as I had wished. I grinned for the first time in eight years, and looked at my reflection. The smile quickly slid off my face, as I stared, dumbfounded at the woman in the mirror. Could she possibly be me? I could find no other explanation.

The Esme in the mirror was as beautiful as a sunset. Though there was something terrifying about the beauty, like that of a sleek wolf howling. Long, twirling caramel hair fell about my exquisite elfin face. My lips where full and my upper lips had a delicate Cupid's bow.

I was exactly as I had always wanted to look. It was like somebody had taken normal Esme and polished her edges so she glowed. There was only one flaw on my face. My eyes, usually a soft green, were now a piercing, sinister crimson. Just as I had noticed this, a gentle, nearly inaudible knock issued from the door. Out of habit, I said,

"Come in,"

My voice was like a song, so clear and rich it didn't sound like me at all. I had always had a hint of a lisp that drove my parents mad.

The door opened slowly, or so it seemed to my perceptive eyes. I was suddenly ceased by an animalistic urge to pounce. I felt like an animal who had been cornered and had nowhere to run. I found myself nearly slipping into a crouch. A soft growl issued from my mouth, my upper lip curling. The moment I realized this, I was shocked. I held my hand up in front of my mouth, horrified at my ferocity. I had always been a kind girl, if maybe a little vivacious, but I had never been mean or evil or violent. This surge of unadulterated fierceness had come purely out of instinct. With what seemed like a huge effort, I quickly composed myself as the door opened to reveal someone I had met before …

**_###################_**

**Hehe, I bet you hate the ending :)**

**I know this is really short, but if you read my ramble above I hope you'll understand. Please read and review, 'kay?? :)**

**Oh, and of course I have to end this chapter with my usual: I want a Carlisle!!!**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
